Apocalypsis
by SoulCry
Summary: Our famous Danny Fenton finally decides to grow up and what better way than to make a last will? And how does it come to light before he even becomes of age? WARNING: Character beatings.


A/N: I BLAME THE PLOT-BUNNIES FOR THIS STORY! Still, I wanted to get it out of my mind and get it to you people, so you can tell me how bad it is.

Disclaimer (These are far and few with me...): I don't own anything except the plot and some secondary OCs...

On with it!

* * *

"Is it on?" 

"What? Of course I don't doubt that your things work, it's just that this is important. I still don't know why I do it, but something made me do it. What am I doing? Well…You could consider it a last will, or something like that."

"No, Jazz. I'm not going to die in a fight. But after what I have to do today…well…It may be in anything but pleasant way."

"That red box? No, Jazz. I'm not going to tell you what's inside. Could you please let me begin this recorded last will? Thank you."

"I better start form the beginning. Can you check out if mum and dad are in the house? No? How do you know? Oh, right…Ghost hunting. Hours and hours of freedom to us."

"Anyway, as I was saying, my name is Daniel Fenton and I'm 16 years old. Most of the people call me Danny, except a handful of people who call me different. Daniel, Whelp, punk, dip-stick…you name it. Some people might look at me and not do it twice since at first glance I'm a normal teenager. But I'm not. I'm _definitely _not. Ever since that incident when I was 14, my life changed forever."

"What do you mean by "What incident?", Jazz? Don't you remember the portal mum and dad made? Well, I entered when it didn't work and got zapped. After that…well. You know the rest. Yes. To put it simply, I'm half-ghost. Or as many people call me "halfa". After that event that changed my life, I had the option to choose what I would do with that powers and I chose to fight the threats that crossed every now and then through the portal."

"My first encounter was with that Lunch Lady that controlled meat at will. It was not easy as I was getting in touch with my powers and I had a long way to go before I could master them the way I do now. Every since then, I improved my fighting skills several times and gained new powers. All to the point that I had to save my whole city from a ghost-threat that wasn't even close to easy."

"What? Yeah. I was the one that "stole" the suit from mum and dad. It was key to beat Pariah."

"After that, I had to travel through a barrier I'd never thought possible and fight an enemy that I would have never even considered existed or could exist. And no, Jazz. I won't tell you what or who it was."

"I continued with my life as a half-teen, half-ghost as any other would. Problems with friends and all, vendettas with the fruit-loop, and helping a clone he made of me to set her free. And that wasn't all. I think it was a month or two ago, when I had to save the world again but this time from human, Freakshow. You don't know nothing from this, Jazz, so it will be new. When we knew what we had to do to save my family, Almost the whole world knew my true identity and we had to travel through the USA to find those three damn jewels. As that wasn't enough, Freakshow tricked me and I had to fight him, of course, the scales were awfully tipped as he could control reality with that gauntlet he had. Anyway, after tricking him and changing everything the way it should be, I destroyed the gauntlet. No, Jazz. It was too dangerous for anyone. It was even more dangerous that Pariah, and that is saying something."

"Uh? Yeah. The reason for my will. Three months ago, I realized that I couldn't take my mind off a girl. Jazz! Stop it! God. If you laugh again or say something like that, I swear I'll beam you around _your_ room."

"Right, I realized that this girl was always there and I couldn't believe how stupid I was that I never noti-JAZZ! CUT IT DOWN! The last chance I'm giving you and you better thank that you are present for this revelation. No one knows about this. All right. I accept your apologies, but let me go on."

"Where was I? Oh. Yeah. I couldn't believe how I couldn't notice her before. She was always in front of my nose and I never saw her the way I do know. We got stuck in a room for five hours and well, considering the privacy, we talked about things that we wouldn't dare to talk about with the other. We talked about the feelings of each other and we decided to have a date sometime when we could go out of that hell."

"How did it go? Oh. It was wonderful. She didn't care where we went, neither did I, but we did care to never stop talking about everything. It was so…magical and everything. There was no rush, no strange feeling, nothing. Just…being ourselves for once and having a date. We continued dating for two more times in secret, no one else knowing about it. I checked everywhere just in case. Anyway, in our fourth date, we moved a little bit on and we kissed. Yes, Jazz. I kissed a girl. Your little bro-Aouf! Let…me…go…!"

"Thank you. I love you too, sis, but never try to choke me so hard."

"All in all, our dates began to rise very slowly in feeling and intimacy... _What!_ No! I'm still virgin, for god's sake! The most intimate thing we have done so far is a full make-out session! Even you must have done it too! Ah, whatever, I'm rambling. As I was trying to say, I think I've found the woman that men look for in their entire lives. Yes, Jazz, she's _that_ special. Even more with me. And I love her very much. I guess I'm no longer afraid to admit that I love a woman, and I'm even happier to say that she's in love with me too…"

"What dreamy look? What do you mean by "Stop day-dreaming about her and tell who she is"? No, Jazz. I can't tell you who she is. But I can tell you that you know her and you've seen her already. No, Jazz. I won't tell. So stop bugging me with throwing names!"

"Uh? All right. She's…how can you describe perfection?"

"No, Jazz. I'm not over-exaggerating, it's just that when you are in love…you tend to speak of your lover in a way you'd never do normally."

"No. That's the only reason I'm doing this. And why? Well…After today I'll show her to everyone and when the truth comes out…You'll be only child."

"Yes, that seriously is how I'm going with this girl. And I'm sure I'm ready to take the relationship to the next level…NO! You _do_ have a dirty mind, you know!"

"Whatever. I'm leaving now. We arranged to meet up in fifteen minutes, so I'll simply go flying…Yes, she has seen my ghost-half, Jazz. Don't worry. And no, she's not after my hide. Unless she beats me up with that black gloved hand…Whatever, talked too much. See you, later, Jazz."

"That is the last will of my defendant. He recorded this after reuniting with his wife-to-be at the park. The defense rests." The prosecutor said sitting next to a full-body bandaged and fuming Danny.

"Does the defense have anything to say in view of this proof?" The judge inquired with a frown.

There was a small discussion at the defense table. "Um, No, your Honor."

"What!" Exclaimed a girl next to him. He immediately shushed her while the judge called for order.

"In view of the exhibition of substantial and firm proof, I therefore sentence the defendant to four years of social work and a restraining order to not get closer than 500 yards of Mr.Fenton. The case is closed." The judge smashed once the hammer and the room boomed with noise. A policeman carried out the accused girl out of the building.

"Darling!" A voice called for Danny next to him. A gleam came from her hand when the light refracted on the promise ring Danny had given her. Danny smiled at her. He was happy with the way the things had came out. She latched to his arm and placed her head on his shoulder. "I'm going to cook something special for you today!" She announced blissfully.

"Um…you? Has it to be you?" He joked and she mock-slapped his chest, causing him to wince in pain.

"Oh! Sorry, sorry, forgot about it." She apologized immediately. The two walked out of the room.

"It's ok." He replied and kissed her affectionately. "I can barely wait to next week when we get married. It's been a long year to come to this point…" He said dreamily.

"Yeah. Next week… and you're right. It's been a long trip, but it's got several prizes and rewards for the set-backs."

"Of course. Our promise that will be fulfilled tomorrow." He said after exiting to the setting sun. A beautiful tint of orange covered everything while the yellow circle that was the sun began to disappear below the horizon.

"Mh…It does sound good even after repeating it for two hundred times…" She commented grinning.

"What, my dear?" He kissed her deeply.

"Ember Fenton…"

* * *

LOL! Who actually thought it would be Sam or anyone like that? It could be Valerie. But I'm leaving you some homework. Who is the girl who beat up Danny? A cookie for the FIRST correct answer! 


End file.
